The Cure
by Jbodden5739
Summary: Years ago the one known as Anti-Venom was sent into space after helping consume and destroy the other symbioites. Crash landing it finds a new host in a girl named Naruko Uzumaki Lemons Yuri Anti-Venom/Naruko Medic/Naruko


**First ever lemon so tell me how I did. Always want to improve my work so don't hold back.**

Chapter 1

It was in the middle of the night in the village of Konoha. The stars shone brightly as the moon gave off a it calming glow. If one was looking one of the stars appeared to be falling. Unfortunately it wasn't a star.

A small metal sphere fell from the sky landing into an abandoned building destroying it. With such a large impact the metallic sphere has the slightest crack inside it. A white liquid of sort started flowing out of its prison.

' Must..find..host! I..am..weak!' It thought to itself. It expanded its senses trying to locate a host. Suddenly it recoiled. From what it knew this planet had multiple host body's with the energy it needed to survive. There was one though nearby that was the largest its ever felt.

' Must...find...it! Will...help...me!' It thought. Seeing a minor life form that it identified as a rat it quickly attached itself. Taking control of its body it headed toward the source of the energy.

15 minutes later

After the creature arrived at the apartment building it freed itself from the rat and starter slithering up the wall.

Silently opening the window it crawled inside to see it soon to be host. She had kicked off the blanket exposing her body to it.

It Found out the host was female, which was new to the symbioite. Not a problem considering it was able to reproduce by itself being asexual.

She looked to be around 13 years old at estimate. Long bright red hair reaching her lower back. From the understanding of human preferences she would be considered very cute. Her body wasn't amazing being young still with only low B-cup at most with slim hips but the symbiote didn't care about that. It knew she had some muscle under her control showing she wanted power.

If it had one its mouth would be watering at the sight. She was perfect in every way. Sure there were minor defects like being malnourished and slightly short but it could fix that easily.

Not wanting to scare her away it warmed itself and gently started at her feet. To a human it would feel like a warm comforting liquid.

Seeing her face relax slightly it started going further up already feeling stronger than it's ever been from her power.

Finding it hard to move with it constructing its progress it started dissolving the cloth surrounding her legs. Finally reaching her thighs it started pressing and feeling her thighs making her let out a small moan. It paused slightly being close to her neither regions.

Not being bothered by it the being started going forward again entering her body through her but and vagina.

The symbioite paused seeing her stir slightly at the intrusion to her body. Rubbing across her legs slightly to relax her again she was calmed and went back to sleep.

As it continued its journey sliding across her stomach it spread it self out across the bed attaching to her hands and hair.

As it continued its progress it felt a barrier of some kind. Not knowing what it was he forced past it entering her deeper.

Suddenly her eyes opened at she let out a scream. Tears formed in her eyes as the pain hit her.

The symbioite cursed itself for its error. It was on such a rush from the new energy it forgot to be careful of its hosts body. It rushed up her chest and arms toward her head. Now that it was discovered it had to attach itself now before she started panicking. The more chaotic the host was the harder it was to combine and it could be even more painful to her. It didn't want its new host to feel pain it wanted her to like it.

**Pov Naruko**

She was having a great dream tonight. She was at the hot springs with her friend Hinata and she was giving Naru a massage.

Suddenly she was woken by a piercing pain through her body near her stomach. It was terrible enough that she started to scream and cry from the pain. As she looked down she was scared seeing some sort of white goo surrounding her legs. As she tried to get up she found out she was stuck to the bed. Looking at her arms they we're surrounded by the goo. Trying to see what was going on her head was pulled back like her hair was being pulled.

She started to weep as the reality started to catch up to her believing she was going to die. She tried to scream as it surrounded her till it shot toward her mouth blocking her scream.

Felling it force down her throat she started choking not being able to breath. As it covered her face she tried to thrash around to escape.

' Do not fear. I wish no harm to you. I only want to help you.' The symbiotye said to her finally making a small and weak mental link. Its voice projected in her head sounding similar to Naru's own.

' Wh..what's going on?! Can't breathe, oh Kami it hurts!' She tried to say back trying to think through the pain.

' I'm sorry, I did not realize that breaking your barrier would hurt so much. But it must be done. Relax I will make the pain go away.' It said again.

A small hole opened through her mouth finally allowing her to breathe again. Naru could feel it rubbing her stomach softly and caressing her insides. Like it said she started feeling better and it was replaced with something different, it didn't feel bad it actually felt kind of good.

' Is that better?' It asked concerned.

' Yes but I feel kind of funny.' She said to the thing.

It let out what Naru thought was a giggle making the slime jiggle slightly. it actually was kind of ticklish.

' That my dear is called pleasure. If you let me then I can show you more of it. But you must let me in.' It said to her.

Wanting to feel more of the sensation she gave a nod.

' That's a good girl.' It said lovingly.

_**Lemon**_

Just as it said Naru did feel more pleasure. It massaged her arms and legs soothing the aches away from her training. It sucked on her neck like little kisses. The slime gently pinched her nipples and groped her developing chest. It caressed her stomach making her feel warm inside.

But what really got her to moan was when she tugged and pinched at her rear spreading her cheeks and pushing more of itself in side her little asshole.

Her hips bucked as the slime grounded it self inside her vertical slit rubbing itself against her walls. As her inner liquid escaped her it only allowed the creature to slide more easily against her.

Naru was not the only one feeling pleasure, the symbioite was having the time of its life! She was the best host it ever had and they weren't even physically connected yet!

She was soft and smooth unlike the other ones and it could play with her an she would like it! Plus every time it hit a certain spot that she enjoyed she let it in a little bit further allowing it to feel more of her delicious energy. It had to be careful when it feasted from the other hosts but she had enough that it was like an all you can eat buffet!

Suddenly Naru clenched down on the symbioite and started shuddering. ' So...something's..ha..happening!' She tried to warn but her tremors made thinking hard.

' Let it out Naru! let me inside and merge with me!' It said excitedly. It wanted her more then anything, she would belong to the symbioite.

" Aaaaahhhhh!" Naru finally said cumming all over the creature.

Having no time to savor her sweet essence no matter how much it wanted to the symbioite finally headed into her mind locking itself inside. The rest of it clinging to her insides and body like a second skin. It tightened around her forming to her every curve.

_**Lemon pause**_

Letting its host rest for a moment the alien decided to fix the problems that would only hold her back. Extending her spine and limbs while repairing her muscles was easy once it had a hold upon her. It even added upon her assets like expanding her muscles and basic senses.  
Her body was vastly improved upon raising her breast to a nice perky D-cup with a toned core, heart shaped rear, and plump thighs. Her height now standing at a nice 6 feet tall. As the creature pulled back into her body her face was finally seen. She was stunning now with beautiful blue eyes with a slight natural shadow around them and full kiss able cherry red lips. She now looked like a mature 18 year old woman.

Knowing how sensitive its host was right now the symbioite decided to make the most of its new host.

As she struggled to move she eventually was able to get to her knees using the head board to pull her self up.

' Wait Naru you shouldn't move around yet the changes are still settling. Relax and let me finish with the change.' It said to her.

Two white tentacles gently griped Naruko's middle helping her put her back against the head board. "What should I do then?" She said panting. She was dead tired.

' Just sit back at let me fix you Naru. Don't worry the only thing you'll feel is pleasure.' It said seductively.

_**Lemon restart**_

The two tentacles that had formed at Naru's sides wrapped around her new breast and squeezed them pulling on her nipples slightly. She let out a weak moan letting the symbioite know exactly what she felt. Another two formed around her thighs prodding her front and back entrances.

It could feel how warm and wet she was. Deciding to take it slow It prodded against her and slowly slid in. She let out a gasp felling the soft and slick tubes enter her again.

They moved in sync with each other as one pulled out the other pushed in. As she felt her orgasm building she practically begged it to go faster.

' I'm going to drive you to the very edge of pleasure Naru, attach myself to your very cells and become one!' The symbioite said.

The tentacles started picking up speed and started slamming against her womb.

Naru's eyes rolled back into her head as drool stated escaping her mouth. Moments later Naruko clenched down her two pleasure stick releasing her orgasm as she fell unconscious.

_**Lemon end**_

Pulling Naruko back in to the bed the alien took hold of the blanket an covered her.

' Good night my new host.' The symbioite thought to itself.

It may have fixed her body but it still needed to improve it. It would not be separated from her and for that she needed to be strong. As it dove into her mind to find exactly what this world was and what it needed to prepare her for.

**In Naruko's mind**

As it spread itself through Naruko's body it felt a pull of some kind. Allowing itself to venture inside it came upon a large gate with a swirl type lock in the middle with the word seal on it.

Two large red diamond shaped eyes opened." So you are the one who attached to our host. Who or what are you?" A deep but gentle voice asked.

The white slime started to take form. A creature appeared the size of a normal man with what looked like an athletes body. It was completely bleach white with a black symbol on its chest in the shape of a spider and two marks near where its eyes should be. Its hand had a regular human shape but each tip a point on it like claws the same with its feet. A mouth appeared showing a large maw with pointed teeth and a long tongue.

" I do not know what you are beast but I do know that you are part of the reason my host has such delicious energy. I give you one chance before I purge you from my Naruko." It said for strings of the liquid appeared on its back the ends forming blades. It took to a crouching stance like a tiger before its prey.

" Calm yourself stranger. I do not wish this Naruko harm. I merely wish to ask her some questions." The shadow figured said.

The white being reached into his body a carefully pulled out the girl laying her on the ground.

She stirred from her slumber and opened her eyes as she sat up. Looking around her eyes fell upon the white being. Looking ready to scream it shot something that looked similar to webbing at her mouth." Calm yourself Naruko. We wish to talk to you." It said in her voice like when they bonded.

" Your..!" She said tearing the webbing off. She then blushed so hard that a tomato would be jealous.

" I am sorry that I had rushed you into the bonding. I was weak from starvation and your energy tasted," it shook slightly in memory" intoxicating." It said.

" I still don't even know your name." She said weakly.

" If you'd like I will explain how I got here." Seeing her nod the symbioite began" Years ago when, I was created from my first host Eddie Brock when he came in contact with healing energies from a Martin Lee. Brock had previously been bonded with an alien symbioite by the name of Venom. Traces of the creature were left in his system, specifically his white blood cells. The energies combined with the cells creating me. Brock had labeled me Anti-Venom due to my abilities to cure or cleanse others and himself from illness. We hunted the other symbioite's that venom gave birth to down gaining their powers and abilities till finally we cured the original Venom who had attached itself to Brock's rival and friend named Peter Parker. With the original destroyed I was the last symbioite in existence. We traveled the world healing others while keeping the peace. When Brock turned old he wished that I live on and help people. Unfortunately no one was left that I could bond with without eventually killing them. So calling in some favors he launched me into space in a pod. Eventually landing here I was weak and in need of a host. Sensing a power far more potent than ever before I traveled there finding you. In desperation I attached to you." A-V finished.

" Wait you said you couldn't bond with anyone without killing them, am I going to die!?" She said starting to panic.

" No, I would have never have bonded to anyone if it meant killing them!" It said back quickly not wanting to scare her.

" Ok everyone let's all take a second to calm down." The voice behind the cage said gently. " Now, Naruko was it?" Seeing her nod it continued." If you don't mind my dear I'd like to ask you a few questions."

" I'll try." She replied softly, a little frightened from the large figure.

" Thank you sweetheart. Now do know a person named Kushina, last name Uzumaki? She has long red hair, bright green eyes, pretty nice rack around low D-cups, and currently pregnant. Has a bit of a temper but really nice." The shadowed figure asked.

" No I don't sorry. Actually no one in Konoha has red hair except me and my last name is Uzumaki." The young buxom red head said.

The figures eyes widened shocked."... this doesn't make any sense." It said to itself.

" Are you okay?" Naruko asked concerned.

" Please wait Naru. We do not know what this thing is yet." A-V said shrinking down to Naruko's height and taking a more feminine body shape.

Soon when standing right next to her with its mouth hidden an exact replica of Naruko's own amazing body appeared besides the obvious white body, the black spider mark on her chest with its legs around her chest, and the black eye marks.

A small blush appeared on Naruko face. She always was more interested in girls then boys. An damn was A-V hot.

" Naruko," the voice said from the cage" how old are you?"

" Thirteen."

" What do you know about a bijuu called the Kyubi?"

Then Naru explained how the village was attacked so many years ago, and how the mighty forth hokage defeated it. It was also the day Naruko was born. The old man said that her mother was exposed the fox's chakara but died from it while Naruko gained the whisker marks she has. Because of them and her birthday everyone is reminded of that day. Most people just glare at her but on some of her birthdays some people would chase her around or break into her apartment, the worst she ever got was a broken arm from them and some bruises until an ANBU showed up an rescued her.

As she finished up the large crimson eyes were visibly watery and A-V was holding her tightly.

" Naru, I need to explain something to you. When a bijuu is sealed inside another person that person becomes a container of sorts, a jinjuriki." The shadowed figure said straining its voice." Years ago there was a woman named Kushina. She was the container for the Kyubi. She fell in love with Minato Namikaze the forth Hokage. Marrying, she eventually was told news of being pregnant. One of the only moments where the seal is weakened is during child birth. That day Kushina was attacked a man in a spiral mask attacked dragging out the fox an used an illusion to control it and attack the village. The rest you know. But the forth did not use a random child like you think, he used his only daughter. That was you Naru, and I know all this.." The darkness lifted showing a large deadly looking fox with nine flowing tails." Because I am the Kyubi no Kitsune. I'm so sorry Naru." The fox said in a strained voice sounding like she was about to have a break down.

Naruko stared at the fox before a wide variety of emotions flashed quickly across her face. Suddenly she was completely still, she raised her hand and opened her mouth as if to say something before falling back in to Anti-Venom's arms out cold.

" I did not know you could pass out inside your own mind?" The white alien said impressed.

" Is she ok? Damn it, I knew I should have made that old man explain it instead! Now she's going to hate me and never talk to me again!" The fox said going into a small rant.

" It will be fine, Naruko accepted me quite easily so chances are she will forgive you. But their are some things we must discuss." Anti-Venom said gently cradling Naruko.

A flash of light appeared behind the cage. The Kyubi being replaced with a gorgeous woman. She had similarities to the fox with two red fox ears on her head matching her long red hair reaching her lower back. Pure unadulterated beauty was what the woman looked like with slinted fire orange eyes and luscious cherry red lips. She wore a burnt orange Kimono that showed off her very generous amount of cleavage with what looked like at least EE-cup with the word 'Vixen' in Kanji on her leg. An hourglass figure with a bubble but with no sag at all with wide hips. a single bushy fox tail coming out of the bottom of her spine. She stood at a good six foot tall.

"Come on in, just be gentle with Naru ok?" The new woman said to the symbioite.

**About an half hour later**

Naru woke up to the feel of laying down on something incredibly smooth and soft. Opening her eyes she found her self tucked into a large queen sized bed with some fluffy pillows and remembering what her friend and sometime body guard Yugao's bed was like this was made of silk.

That nap actually did some good letting her sort out some issues and settling the new info in. She came to the conclusion that her parents did the right thing and it wasn't Kyubi's fault about the attack that day.

"Naruko were glad you're awake." Naruko heard a feminine voice say. Looking at the speaker her eyes widened seeing Anti-Venom and another woman sitting at a table drinking some tea.

"Um sorry but you are?" She asked.

"My real name is Kiyomi, but I transformed from the Kyubi to a human form. This is a lot easier on the eyes and isn't as intimidating." The freshly named Kiyomi said.

She started shuffling around nervously and looked down "Look Naruko." "Already forgiven. It wasn't your fault and you have been helping me over the years. Getting a broken arm and it being healed four days later make you start wondering what's going on." She said.

A happy smile and tears formed on Kiyomi's face before pounceing on the smaller red head. They fell on the bed with Kiyomi hugging the smaller girl and giving her a full on make out.

Separating from her jailer for air Kiyomi repeatedly saying thank you with tears rolling down her eyes.

'This settles it I am on a strict red head diet from now on.' A-V said watching the sexy gingers. " If your done trying to force your tongue down Naruko's throat, we can tell her what we were talking about."

Her words snapping through their lust, they sat on the edge of the bed with Kiyomi hugging Naru from behind letting her rest her head on the fox's soft chest. What she wanted to cuddle with her Naru.

"Looking through your memories, nothing private just information on the world, we found out you are becoming a Ninja soon right? Well we wanted to help you in that goal."

Naruko's eyes widened at the aliens words. Only a few people have truly taught her anything before. Sure her friends in the ANBU wanted to but weren't allowed and her teacher Iruki can only help her so much.

" Like how?" She asked

If you could see her mouth a grin started to form. "When we bonded you gained the abilities of all the symbioite's I consumed powers. I am undetectable to most sensor's, have enhanced senses and physical prowess, able to harden a section of your body to near insane levels, morph your arms into blades, and expand and extend parts of the body in mass and length. My main power was the ability to cure other's of sickness and heal injuries to my host or allies. The others we will have to work on since they are from the others." Anti-Venom explained.

Naruko and Kiyomi looked at her with wide eyes "... WHY THE HELL DID THOSE IDIOTS SHOOT YOU INTO SPACE?!" Naruko asked literally gob smacked at all those powers. Most Medic Ninja would kill for her powers.

"Actually when you were out me and Kiyomi came up with the idea that it might be possible to consume chakara from others and temporarily or permanently cleanse our opponents of the ability to use it." Anti-Venom said trying to give some credit to the fox. They were going to be living with each other so might as well get her to like the alien. Plus from recent discovery she found that she preferred red heads and women. Those two babes fit her perfectly.

"It was no big deal really!" She said holding Naruko tighter so she wouldn't see her blush.

"Kiyomi also wishes to train you as well. An her power is nothing to snuff at." The symbioite continued.

"W...well I was thinking that hopefully you'd let me help you." She said shyly.

"I would love for you to teach me Kiyo! I'm just glad that you guys are with me!" Naruko said leaning back into her.

"Well I could teach you your mom's kenjutsu style when Anti-Ven... actually first things first we need to get you a name." Kiyomi paused looking at the symbioite.

"What do you wish to call me?" The creature asked.

"How about Avee? It's your initials and when you say the two it sounds like that. Plus I think it's kinda nice." Naruko said putting her input.

"I like that name. It was not one made from rage like Eddie did for Venom and you gave it to me." Avee said walking over and giving her a light peck on the lips. She could get addicted to her hostess flavor.

They laid down with Avee on the left with her arms wrapped around Naruko's stomach spooning her taking a whiff of her red locks.' She smells like strawberries.' Avee thought.

Kiyomi was on the other side face to chest as Naruko lightly scratched her fox ears. Naruko giggled hearing the vixen purr and even moan a little at the treatment. She was rubbing her face into the "I could get used to this."

" You were saying something about my mom?" Naruko asked.

" Yeah, once Avee teaches you how to make a blade I can teach you, I also have a Kitsune summoning contract that I stole from Madara Uchiha when I found out he could summon me. Next we could focus on basic fighting styles I know and different ninja arts. EEP! Aaaaahhhh!" She squeaked in surprise.

Naruko had started nibbling and licking her ears. Hearing her moan Naruko licked the edge all the way up the tip before gently biting the tip.

"Naaaarruuuu!" Kiyomi drawled out. Not being able to take it she used her claws and tore open Naruko's pajama shirt making sure even in her dazed state not to cut her.

Naruko let go surprised at the action.

"I'll leave you two alone for now okay. I got my chance to play with Naru so I'll finish up the body enhancements. Have fun!" Avee said melting and giving the two some time to bond.

Internally thanking her Kiyomi got back to what she wanted. Playing and pleasureing her now favorite container ever.

Kiyomi moved up slightly so she was eye to eye with Naru. Cupping her cheek she slowly moved toward her silently asking if she wanted this.

A small loving smile appeared on Naruko's face making Kiyomi's heart skip a beat or two. The only person to look at her like that was her and the other bijuu father the Ridoko sennin. His was more like a parental love but this... This was full of love and wanting only for her.

She reached toward her wrapping her arms around Kiyomi's neck. She brought her lips forward giving the vixen a soul burning kiss. It wasn't deep like earlier when she jumped her but had more emotion in it then anything.

Pulling back she laughed a little. " Funny, Avee got my virginity while I give you my first true kiss. The other don't count since you jumped me and Avee didn't have lips."

Well that did it. Kiyomi crawled on top of Naru and started viciously kissing and groping her.

"Sorry Naruko but I can't hold back any more!" Kiyomi said through panting.

Two hours later (where did you think Naruko got her stamina from?)

Kiyomi laid on her back taking deep breaths finally getting a breather. She was completely naked now with sweat all over her body from the hard but oh so good exercise.

Finding a small amount of strength she lifted her head to look at her chest. Sleeping on the large pillows was a unconscious Naruko just as sweaty and naked still shivering from her last climax. Multiple kiss marks along her neck with a few small scratches along her back.

At the beginning of their love making she had taken the lead but Kiyomi had turned the tables after the hour mark with the use of her tails. She knew it was cheating a little but Naru certainly didn't complain.

Kiyomi frowned a little at the cuts on Naruko back. When Naru dominated her she had lost control and started using her nails to hold on.

Of course the cuts would be gone when she woke up but Kiyomi still didn't like the thought of causing her pain.

Feeling her nuzzle into her chest she let out a smile and wrapped her arms around her." I love you Naruko Uzumaki." She whispered to her letting exhaustion catch up to her and fell asleep.

A medical alien from another planet, the queen of all bijuu, and the last descendant of the Uzumaki clan. Nobody knew exactly how this one girl would effect the elemental nation but it was going to be big.

**Chapter 1 END**

Tried to explain to the best of my abilities so ask if something seems wrong.

Comment and like


End file.
